


His girl

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Porn with Feelings, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: Razaar's girlfriend asked him if they could have sex, he accept, although i's not his first time, he's a bit nervous.He just  loves his sweet girl too much...





	His girl

She is sweet, she is Razaar's sweet girl.

All sounds from the outside have muted, he could only hear her shaky breaths. "what?" She had told him something, but he thought he had miss heard her "I wanna do it..." She whispered, lower this time, her red face gave him enough context... That and her sitting on top of him. His face felt like it was on fire. A moment ago, he was just submerged his feet into his rest pond, they were just chatting, when she suddenly got on top of him, gently pushed him down and sat on his mid section.

"Razaar... I wanna make love with you" she explained "No-no I... I understood what you meant before... It's just kinda sudden" 

Razaar and (Y/N) have been together for a while now. Taking the relationship slow but steady. Looking like two teens who couldn't stop being nervous around the other. In a way, Razaar liked that about their relationship, it was slow slow and gentle, mellow with no need to rush or hurry.

Something his previous relationship, if we could call them that, didn't have. It was always rushed, brutal even, with him and the other party chewing each other out and then spiting them out when they got bored with the taste of the other, each relationship ended with an audible crash, something that he doesn't wish to have in this relationship.

Something about (Y/N) made him mellow out, sure, he still had his rough edges, but being with her has made him sand those edges to a round corner. Those soft moments, long talks, walking while holding hands or just laying next to each other, made his heart soar high, all these things became special to him in this relationship, something he couldn't say they were in the previous ones. One of those things could be kissing, his previous lovers and him shared kisses, sure. But something about kissing (Y/N) made him feel like he was melting, or that his bones couldn't hold his weight, maybe he could blame on the softness of her lips or how sweet she looked when she blushed after a deep kiss or how happy she when giving him a peck on the cheek or, or... He was just really in love. 

... Ugh!! But why he was thinking about all this now?! His girlfriend is literally telling him that she wants to have sex with him!! How come he's freaking out about it?!?!?

"I know it's sudden..." She says, almost squeaking "Specially since I've never done this before! Or tried to!..." A pause, it looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. He moved a bit, just to get off the floor "But?" He asked her. She looked down nervously, but replied "it's... Really the first time I've ever wanted to have actual sex with someone..." 

His face became red, this was a first for him "O-oh..." Was all that came from his mouth, and him bringing his hands to his face "C-come on! Can't you just say something else!? And just don't cover your face!" (Y/N) was now embarrassed, from her face to her ears, and tried to take Razaar's hands from his face "Raz... Please! I know it's stupid but... It's true!" She struggled to pull his hands away, at some point he started laughing "DON'T LAUGH AT MY EXPENSE!!" she said, making a squeak at the end of the sentence, making him laugh even more.

He finally let's her pull his hands away. He felt a bit better, but now (Y/N) looked at him, while pouting "sorry... I just feel honored" he says as he finally sits up, making her face hit his chest "I've just never been told anything like that...At least not completely sincere," He said "You took me by surprise..." His hand slowly petting her hair "And... I feel honored you want your first time with me" (Y/N) looks at him, no longer pouting "Being honest... I kinda wanted to wait for us to get married... But I'm really at my limit now..." She confessed, as she hugged him.

The first thing had taken him back, not in a bad way he just... Never expected her on thinking that far ahead. Oh boy, this girl will be the end of him. "Wouldn't you rather save it for that day then?" He asks "Raz... I just said, I'm at my limit" she confessed, again "Right..." He says "What I mean is... Do you feel truly ready? We don't have to do it now, you know?" 

She pauses again.

Then she gets up, looking at him in the eye "I am ready..." Without missing a beat she brings her hands to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Slowly she got to the last one, showing to the Zora the now exposed valley of her breasts, then something clicked in his mind "You told me you wanted to refresh a bit before our date... I never imagined it was for this..." He said, she gave him a gentle smile "It was as far as I could go... Though, I considered leaving my panties behind, but then felt too it was too dirty..." She explains, looking like she was expecting something from him, and he wanted to go for it, but decided, to go with a different approach. 

"let's go to the bed first..." He suggest to her, earning a soft nod with a “Yes..” Without another word, they walked to the bed, having (Y/N)'s hand on top of Razaar's. He then guided her to sit onto the soft bed. She looked tiny in comparison to the bed, he could only bathe on the view as he saw her shyly fiddling with her hands, not saying much. 

Finally, Razaar makes the first move. He began kissing the bit of her neck that was exposed. He first got an "Ouh..." In surprise ( (Y/N) wasn't really looking) then she giggled "Eheheh... It tickles" said (Y/N), well he WAS being gentle as he could. It was then when he felt her hands moving around his shoulders. Feeling a bit more encouraged he began kissing her neck, going from behind her ear to the end of her shoulder, (Y/N) were soft sighs of content. 

Then his hands also began to travel around her body, going from her hips to him then moving past her breast, until finally, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it off. He stopped kissing her neck, and finally got a good look at her chest. He suddenly got the sensation that his mouth watered a bit at the sight, as if he was hungry. "Razaar..." She called to him softly "Y-yes?" He replies "Won't you, touch my chest?..." (Y/N) asked, as she looked at him, with pleading eyes "I-I was about to..." He said gulping a bit. With a soft push, she now lay in bed, having her chest served to him, he looked at (Y/N), she looked at him expectantly, his eyes went up and down and then up again, looking unsure, it didn't take (Y/N) too long to suggest something "How about... Using your hand first?..." He just nods "Yes.. hand, good idea" Oh sweet Hylia, he felt like a virgin again, ignorant and a dummy on how to do things, it didn't help that his heart was all over the place!! He could even feel it in his throat. His girl was just, too much for him!

(Y/N) got a bit impatient, so she took matter into her own hands, by taking Razaar's hand, and placing it on her chest "Here... I'll guide you" she says to him, it also helped him to come back to reality, as he felt how she made him message the bud. His hand engulfed her breast, hell even her hand was too small compared to his. She finally guided his hand to pinch her nipples, he tried to be gentle, but that has proven to be difficult to do at times-

"A-ah!" (Y/N) moaned, very loudly. Her hand grasped his, a bit harder "Do that again..." She begged. "WELL THEN" he thought to himself, It's all good then!

Pinching her nipple, while still being guided, he got to hear more moans and mews, they were a bit more softer than the first, but hey they were cute, very cute. She would twitch a bit as her hand grasp his, not guiding it anymore.

Finally he remembered the sister of the one he's playing with, all alone, and perked up, it would be a shame to leave her all alone and forgotten, wouldn't it? So he decides to give her, a small kiss. This earned him a very cute gasp from his hylian, who clearly not expecting it, but soon was making content sighs. (Y/N) would soon find their way his head, caressing him as she whispered him praises, or at least she was trying to do that, she wasn't making much sense between gasping, moaning and trying to talk. His tongue played with the happy bud, going around circles around it, as his lips focused on, occasionally give it a tender suck. Finally he switch to the other one, removing his hand from it and replacing with his mouth, planning on give this one, the same treatment.  
He also realize that, he should change the position they were, so (Y/N) wouldn't have her legs hanging from the bed.

So, he stopped playing with her chest, "Up you go!" Raazar said as he moved one of his hands to (Y/N) back to bring her to his chest up, his other hand worked as pillar to hold himself and to not fall over her (along side his legs of course). With a bit of maneuvering he finally gets her on the pillows being as delicate as he could be. She was tiny, compared to him and the bed, her being underneath him only amplified it. She looked adorable with her face colored red, her long ears dropping down, her eyes looking at him in excitement while waiting for his next move, her lips... Oh sweet hylia.

In what seemed to be a wild fire burning inside him, he cupped her face on his hands kissed her. When his lips made contact with hers, it felt like a warm wave ran from his lips to his toes, and as the wave came, his body felt a bit lighter than before. Soon his was asking permission to enter her mouth, which was granted with glee. Soft moans could be heard in the bedroom chamber, both from her and him.

(Y/N) slowly began to wrap herself around him, her legs hooked into his hips and her arms... Well.

Razaar felt a shock, making his arms began to tremble almost giving up, as he felt (Y/N)'s hands touching his gills, he moaned loudly into the kiss. Pulling away, he looked at her, she looked pleased "W-where did- ah! you learned this...?" Razaar asked, his voice shaken and his body trembling, becoming a victim of her fingers " I got advice from a certain someone..." She explains nonchalantly, as she slid her fingers in the space between the gills. Razaar lay his crest onto the crook of her neck "O-of coursed you had to ask her..." she smiles at his remark "Does it feel good?" He grunts kissing her neck "Very...Good".

He felt her hips moving against his, grinding slowly, he could feel how his cock began to push their why out. It took some more of this simulation for him to feel like things were getting more tight down there, her clothed hips were now preventing him from coming out, not only that but the way she was touching, was just making run up the walls, making him want her more and more, it was getting ridiculous! "love... " He said trying to get away from the furious kissing, but all did was to ran her thumbs from the front to the back of his gills, making him howl and grunt. (Y/N) was grinding, and touching his gills which made him feel sparks running through his body, he wanted to stay there and let her have her way with him, but this wasn't about him. 

"That's enough..." Razaar told her, removing one her hands from his gills "My turn" he told her, (Y/N) just nodded, allowing him to proceed. Slowly she lets go of him, letting him go south. (Y/N) was still wearing her long skirt. In one swift pull, she was bare. He took a moment to look at her naked body, admiring her as a piece of art, observing her as if she was the sun raising up from the horizon, the word "Beautiful" rang in his mind. He was in love, he was a fool in love. (Y/N) looked away, shy of his look, she felt very exposed, her heart beating loudly. She was in love, she was a fool in love.

Razaar stared to feel hungry, as if he had been looking at something delicious for too long, his dry mouth was gone, and he wanted to taste his lover. He lowered down, and began kissing her navel, having his eyes closed and enjoying the sound of her initial reaction of (Y/N). He continued to leave a trail of kisses on her abdomen, then kissing her inner thigh. 

(Y/N) reached for his face, caressing him lovingly, using her thumbs to touch his lips, Razaar response to this is to kiss her thumbs. "I don't think I can return the favor today..." She confesses, he just smiles and guides her hand to his cheek "That's fine" he kisses her hand "There's always another day". 

Razaar continues with his work by massaging her thighs, while he peppered kisses on the inner thigh. (Y/N) began to caress him, touching his face, and then putting his face fins between her fingers. Soon, a curious pair of fingers slid between the girl's folds. Her hands grab onto him, still as soft, but tighter. Razaar let his fingers explore while he kept his mouth busy kissing the space between the stomach, and her vulva. His finger played with (Y/N) lips, sliding from the top to the bottom, even teasing (Y/N)'s wet entrance. 

(Y/N) whine and moaned in protest, she wanted him already, Razaar kept on giving her these delicious touches. Soon, his fingers found the shy clit hiding in its hood. With the help of his thumb, Razaar push the hood away, revealing the swollen clit, begging for attention. Gingerly, Razaar gave it a lick.

(Y/N) gasped, her legs closed and her grip on Razaar's head tighten. He smiled, and start to abuse the little bud, licking and rubbing it. He moved one hand to (Y/N)'s leg, to keep them open, and then moved his free hand to (Y/N)'s entrance. "I need to stretch you a bit..." He told her "Is it, alright for me to continue?" (Y/N) nods "Yes... " 

Without missing a beat, Razaar put his mouth to work again, licking her wet pussy so sweetly, helping her to lube up. Meanwhile, his fingers got to work, he insert his index finger, pushing deeper and deeper "You're so wet..." He whispered ”Don't tease me...” she commanded with a pout, his fingers were now massaging the walls. (Y/N) moaned, her hands holding Razaar's face, calling his name and he gently helped her to prepare for his length.

"Ra..z... Ah!" (Y/N)'s body tensed at the touch, twitching at times "Raz...! Please.. ah" soon a second finger joined the first, together they began to stretch her, (Y/N) reacting positive to the stimulation. Her legs trashed about, her hands held him down desperately, begging for more simulation as she moaned. Her voiced cracked, her wording didn't make sense, her legs trembled too, (Y/N) occasionally calling his name “R-razaar! A-ah!” 

Soon, Razaar felt the burning, yet electric sensation of his cocks finally getting out. He was hard, and dripping, the little stunt (Y/N) made sure he would be excited enough to proceed. Still, he needed to make sure (Y/N) would be able to take him. Not all of him, suggesting that she takes both on her first try, would be stupid, and he wasn't even going to ask, he can still feel good with just one!

Moving the hand on (Y/N)'s thigh to his penises, he began to pump himself, being a bit more desperate than he would like to admit. He became a bit sloppy working on (Y/N)'s cunt, now moaning a bit while giving her oral, but still being aware enough to not let his teeth hurt her.

Then,(Y/N) got impatient “Raz... that's enough...” she closed her legs on him (again), he looked up, tongue still out from licking “Raz... please... just fuck me already” his tongue went in, and he swallowed “A-are you sure?” he asked “Yes...!” she responds, looking at him cutely. Following her commands, Razaar gets up, and sits himself, his hands position (Y/N)'s legs on his sides, this gave (Y/N) the change to admire his dolphins “Oh... are they like this, because of me?” she asks, her pointing to them with one hand while looking excited, Razaar snorts at her cute reaction “Yes, and... they are ready to please you too” Razaar explains while he lower himself “That's no good then, both of us have to feel good...” (Y/N) protest a bit, he, again, smiles “That won't be an issue” he whispers “If you feel good, then I will too”.

Razaar was just above (Y/N), one of arms kept him stable, and his other hand held his cock alined with (Y/N)'s entrance. He wants to continue, bad, but he still has to ask “Ready?” (Y/N) nods, not a doubt or fear in her eyes, even wrapping her legs around his hips. Slowly, Razaar goes in, paying attention to (Y/N)'s reactions, making sure she is not in pain, gently...

Gently... being careful with the girl he loves the most.

Gently with his sweet lover...

Gently with his... Sweet girl.

“Razaar...” she called “You...”

It was in, not all of him, but Razaar was deep inside. (Y/N) was tight and wet. Her arms wrapped around his neck at some point, and her legs were holding onto him really tight. Razaar was frozen, he feared that if he moved, he would slip out, and with how tight (Y/N) is, he would slip out for sure...  
(Y/N) moved her hips, she thrust into him, and they couldn't hold back their voices. He looked down at his girl, he wanted to tell her something, feel a bit angry too, but he was too hazed, a single thrust and he wanted more already. 

He lowers his head, and kissed her “My girl...I'm sorry” he whispered “I need to move” (Y/N)'s body tense a bit, she held him tighter “Please do...” he didn't had to be told twice. 

He stared slow, pulling himself halfway out, then pushed back in. Describing how good he felt was impossible for him, it was hot, he could feel like something sparked within him, it made him tense, and he wasn't the only one, (Y/N) although she was nervous, it didn't hurt like she thought it would, instead she began to bask in the new sensation she was receiving, using her finger couldn't compare, she was filled to brim with him, and his other cock? It was rubbing her clit, adding more to the beautiful feeling. They both felt like something would blow up, that something will break them and send them to a spiral. Soon, the pace quicken, maybe because of (Y/N)'s legs pushing him back in before he could pull out enough, or maybe Razaar was losing himself inside the girl. The pace was over the place, sometimes the thrust would be slow and long, others would be quick and short, nobody really minded that though.  
Along everything, Razaar began to whisper something over, and over again to (Y/N): 

“My girl...”

“..y-yes?”  
He could feel her arms holding him closer. He hugged her back, bringing her closer to him. His mouth kissing her neck, and his arms holding her back.

“My sweet girl...I” 

“A-ah! Ooh!”

The wet slaps resounded in the room, with the only thing covering them are their loud moans. Soon a pace got set, long but quick trusts, that only helped to make the combined fluids of (Y/N)'s cunt and Razaar's pre-cum flow out of her tight hole. 

“I love you... you're the only one for me (Y/N), you're the only girl i want in m life...” 

Before she could respond, he kissed her. Her moans were loud, even as they kissed. (Y/N) tried to tell him as well, tell him how much she loved him, but she couldn't articulate, all she got was “I... lo-AH! Yuo to....!” 

Soon, the sensation became unbearable for both of them, they were close to become undone. Razaar was close, he could feel it, and it was beyond the point of no return, he just needed to continue a bit, and he would be there soon...

Unexpectely, he felt his gills being touched again. His view went white, he began to trust into (Y/N) roughly, stiring her up even more. Her voice got louder, and begged “Razaar! Please! More give me-ah!” her hands somehow still touched him softly in his gills, her feet curled and her legs held him tighter than before. 

“Raz! I- L-lo-!” 

“(Y/N)! I love you! I love you so fucking- AH!” 

They came, (Y/N) came first, and not too long after Razaar. The cock that came inside overflowed her pussy, the one that was teasing her bud shot at (Y/N)'s stomach and chest. (Y/N)'s body twitched due the intesity of her orgasm, her grasp had soften due to her body just softening, (Y/N) was feeling like she was walking on clouds, even if Razaar was also very heavy, but she wasn't going to tell him to get off his high.  
With her final bit of strength, (Y/N) kissed Razaar on the cheek. 

In a blink of an eye, Razaar was out of (Y/N), and she was resting her head on his chest, lovingly. Their high might have passed, but they couldn't fight their desire to cuddle, basking in the warmth that the other provided, and the happiness they shared in that moment. 

“I love you...” she whispered, before closing her eyes, as she layed over his chest.

“I love you too...” he replied giving her a final kiss, before falling asleep as well.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So! for those who doesn't know, who this Zora boy is, allow me to point you to the direction of this series : "Proposition" by GaiaSophia here in AoF. The main plot is Reader and Sidon fall in love and do a lot of lewd stuff, but we do get a sub-plot of the Prince's cousin, Razaar (Oc). He's a tough guy, who at first comes as a bit of a jerk, but soon enough it shows that he's a good guy at heart. 
> 
> And that boy deserves happiness! so here! I made this! (I also had like 2-3 scrapped ideas for this fanfic, until i managed to get the ball rolling) 
> 
> But yeah! check the original story, since i probably don't make it much justice since i also suck at writting!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
